User talk:WindStar7125
Rōshi I'm renaming Turtle Hermit to Muten Rōshi, as Ten says the databook confirms that's his 'name'. So we're going with Muten Rōshi first, and Turtle Hermit second now. I had to go laugh and cry for a second when he said that cuz I'd just renamed it all like a day or two before. -- Mina Țepeș 01:32, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Oh I know, I'm leaving it intact on pages, but changing just some to "Muten Rōshi" to avoid it sounded too one-noted.— Mina Țepeș 02:06, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Oh! Thanks! This will help immensely!— Mina Țepeș 02:18, June 30, 2015 (UTC) OBTW, in case you're wondering why I haven't edited much, I'm making a crapton of redirects for the chapter names, since I'm sure some people would come here looking for the chapter and episode names in English as well.— Mina Țepeș 03:16, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah. In hindsight, we probably should have done it as we were going, but no use crying over spilled potion at this point. Besides, it lets me be productive!— Mina Țepeș 03:21, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: bot request Does the bot work on templates? If so, I don't see any reason why I can't give it a try.--— Mina Țepeș 04:23, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : Alright, I'll go summon the Dragon.— Mina Țepeș 04:25, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Unless you literally fixed them all (and at your speed, this wouldn't surprise me), my Bot cannot find |autoprotect}} at all through the search function.— Mina Țepeș 04:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll have to do it manually then. Like I said, the bot actually can't find them at all. I'm not sure why — remember, I'm no expert with this thing — so I could just be messing up.— Mina Țepeș 04:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::That sound like it was dripping with malice. But, thanks for the link.— Mina Țepeș 04:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Well, I'll at least enjoy being useful to the wiki ^^— Mina Țepeș 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Windy, you're a genius! Let it be so!— Mina Țepeș 04:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Holy crap we did it. Thanks a lot for the help, I'd have died doing that solo.— Mina Țepeș 05:28, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Like you have no idea. But it actually was quite fun.— Mina Țepeș 05:31, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::It's go time!— Mina Țepeș 05:34, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::And complete!— Mina Țepeș 05:40, June 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::::I raise my glass to you as well; we did good, we did damn good.— Mina Țepeș 05:46, June 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::::LOL sorry, I need to fix that, I'm just lazy (same issue with Vegeta and Goku's profile pictures, actually, I need to update those to match them at the end of Z''...soon).— Mina Țepeș 05:50, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Deceased Characters Am I allowed to update their statuses such as Freeza? New World God (talk) 04:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: canon arcs Yes, they are no longer any use as "canon arcs", but we should still keep them as conflict pages. I want to document the specific events/conflicts like Star Wars Wiki does, because there are a lot of them, and there is a lot of useful information that can go into them. ~ ' ' 04:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) Conflicts That reminds me; we'll need a new template for the "conflicts" articles, such as this one, assuming they still apply as valid articles, and I think they do. We'll need a new template at the bottom for navigation.— Mina Țepeș 06:41, June 30, 2015 (UTC) : ....You...are my number one....guy! But in all seriousness, awesome! Thanks, 'cuz the old tempalte wasn't kicking it.— Mina Țepeș 06:51, June 30, 2015 (UTC) re: Availability No problem, dude. Take all the time you need. ~ ' ' 03:53, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Super Saiyan 2 ~2 First Appearance: chapter 408 People: Son Goku, Son Gohan, Vegeta, Gotenks Special features: This form has power that surpasses Super Saiya-jin in all ways. Gohan naturally transformed into this form from his anger at Cell's brutal actions, while Goku and Vegeta learned it from harsh training. A bit of good news; Vegeta DOES have Super Saiyan 2 from the looks of it. This is from ''Daizenshuu 7, courtesy of Kanzenshuu. If I remember, what Ten was looking at was Daizenshuu 4. So, according to'' Daizenshuu 7, which naturally came after ''4, he does have the Super Saiyan 2 transformation. Good news for 'ol Veggie.— Mina Țepeș 06:56, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yep. This just means we'll have to fact check a little more, nothing too strenuous. — Mina Țepeș 07:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::: New plot elements for Super revealed. I added them in Ten's stead 'cuz he's occupied today.— Mina Țepeș 08:18, July 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::: No problem! Good luck with whatever you're up to, I'll see you in a bit.— Mina Țepeș 17:54, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Hen (編) So, as you can see here and here, our mysterious kanji (編, Hen) has reappeared. This was used to describe the 'Revival of F arc' and the 'Battle of Gods arc' for Dragon Ball Super. I feel confident that we can use hen to mean arc, since an arc is just a "volume" containing a singular story plotline. ~ 22:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) : Yep! Precisely! ~ 00:29, July 2, 2015 (UTC) :: That's fine, but there is no longer any need for the "Interlude" or "Aftermath" sections. Toriyama confirmed that we're going straight from the God and God arc into the Revival of F arc (probably via timeskip) and, from there, straight into the third un-named arc. Otherwise, that looks fine. ~ 00:39, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliation Yep! We sure have. They will be updating their own Affiliation page shortly. ~ 00:58, July 2, 2015 (UTC) : A good majority of them already know about this wiki (because they have known me x-number of years), but they will be notified about the affiliation when Serk informs them about it. Unlike here, their communications are best done in the chat. That's where you generally get everyone's attention, so it doesn't surprise me that a thread hasn't cropped up. ~ 01:07, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Chat Sorry I didn't get on, I was at work when you sent that request— Mina Țepeș 07:45, July 2, 2015 (UTC) re: Volumes Works for me, if you think that would be best. It does look pretty good. ~ 18:49, July 2, 2015 (UTC) Saiyan Beyond God Finally found where this came from. It comes from Dragon Ball Heroes. ~ 16:00, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Picture mistake I can't put the license on my picture I accidentally clicked upload on accident without putting copyright, can you please delete it or put the copyright? Sorry for the inconvienience --New World God (talk) 19:45, July 3, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super Will there be a newly animated version of God Vs God in Super. I'm a bit confused. Also, thanks again for the assistance. New World God (talk) 22:10, July 3, 2015 (UTC) :I don't know if I accidentally reverted your edit on the King Vegeta picture, If I did please accept my forgiveness. I think we saved at either the same time or possibly a couple of seconds seperatedNew World God (talk) 00:47, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Alright, man. I have to walk on egg shells. Also, does Ten-tails want us to add images on the pages of Champa and Attendent. I already have them in a " alpha .png" New World God (talk) 01:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Already took them down. If Foxie likes them tell him to just revert my edit. New World God (talk) 01:58, July 4, 2015 (UTC) List So, after looking at this list, a horrifying thought hit me. Goku's video game section. We're gonna need some Super Coffee for that.--— Mina Țepeș 02:48, July 4, 2015 (UTC) : LOL YES! Also, if you wouldn't mind weighing in here, that would be helpful.— Mina Țepeș 03:49, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Re: Images Join me in the chat. ~ 04:20, July 4, 2015 (UTC) re: Icons I can certainly make them larger. ~ 06:59, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Here we go! First episode is here! ~ 04:07, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry Just a brief apology for more or less just only adding images the past few days. I've had a friend over the entire weekend (and he's still technically not gone, I'm heading to his place later today), so I've been quite tired since he and I stay up until 'round 5:30, so all I've had the energy for is these 'image edits' as I'm gonna call them. Mercifully, I should get back into the swing of things proper around tomorrow.— Mina Țepeș 23:20, July 5, 2015 (UTC) : Thanks! Like I said though, I'll try and get back into the swing of proper edits around tomorrow, once the weekend is over.— Mina Țepeș 23:22, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :: I'll try my best ^^ — Mina Țepeș 23:37, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks for the tip! Also, just a notice, I have work in about...45 minutes. So you will overtake me soon.— Mina Țepeș 23:52, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::::LOL nah, I'm the one under a time limite. But we can work together quite a bit!— Mina Țepeș 00:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::I'll do my best— Mina Țepeș 00:19, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Will do! ^^ — Mina Țepeș 00:25, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay, I managed to get up to 168, but now I have to head on out to work! I'll resume tomorrow! I'd upload more but I have to head on out before I'm late!— Mina Țepeș 00:37, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Re: Piccolo Simply because "Daimaō" is a title. Its the same case as Cold. Cold is called "Cold Daiō" in the manga, which is simply "Cold the Great King". Conversely, "Daimaō" is just "Great Demon King". Piccolo is his name, and since he's the father of "Piccolo Junior", we call his article "Piccolo (Senior)". ~ 03:48, July 6, 2015 (UTC) : DAMN! I miss any others?— Mina Țepeș 01:47, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Good, good. Can't believe I let so many slip by— Mina Țepeș 02:15, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Just got back, I'll give it a check in a few moments— Mina Țepeș 20:20, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Code Geass Did you mean this?--''~UltimateSupreme'' 05:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) lol ya. Do see Death Note if you haven't yet--''~UltimateSupreme'' 05:59, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Request for Custom signature May I get a custom red bolded signature with the saiyan army logo? I'm not good with this at all :) GreatSaiyanMan 07:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright I did what you told me. Now how do I change colors and add pictures like you guys have? GreatSaiyanMan 07:10, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for the help and please take it easy man! e-drama is never worth it — [[User:New World God|''GreatSaiyanMan'']] 07:57, July 8, 2015 (UTC)